The Result of a Prediction
by Nicki1
Summary: Following up from Lady Knight. Neal's daughter tries her hand at becoming a knight, just as Irnai predicted. And while girls are no longer looked down on as badly for becoming knights, the journey is certainly no easier. Read and Review please!
1. The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Well.at least not yet. ^_^ Tamora Pierce, the absolute genius of fantasy writing, owns all the characters you see before you. HOWEVER, while I do not actually OWN Neal's daughter, I'm taking ownership of her name, personality, and STORY. So xP. You don't like it, I'll sic the Flaming Green Jello on ya. =^_^= Kidding. Read on, and please review!! This is a joint effort on my part and my friend's, and we like reviews. Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Keladry of Mindelan scowled slightly as she slouched in her seat. This was one of the few times she would allow herself to be grumpy over something so trivial as another request for her company, she promised herself.  
  
Although it had been almost four years since Kel had killed Blayce the Gallan, little had changed. She was still up north, still at New Hope, still taking refugees into her care. And thankfully, she still looked the same. Same dreamer's hazel eyes; same light brown, earlobe-length hair; same full lips; same griffin-scarred hands. All in all, the same unmistakable Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small.  
  
Picking up the letter on her desk, she skimmed through it again, weighing the consequences in her mind. Quite honestly, there weren't many. Still, she thought tiredly, there must be some way out of it.  
  
The door opened suddenly, without any warning. Kel looked up quickly to see who it was, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Tobe, what is it?" she asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
Tobe grinned, shaking his head. He, too, hadn't changed incredibly much. He was taller now, for sure. An average size for a boy of thirteen, but taller nonetheless. His eyes were as blue as ever, and his blond hair was slowly turning a tawny color. And, thankfully, age had not changed the little old man in Tobe.  
  
Tobe placed a new letter on the desk before Kel. "Sorry to bother, lady, but I figured you'd want to read this'n." He tapped the seal with a finger, then turned and shut the door behind him as he left.  
  
Kel glanced at the seat, immediately recognizing it. Queenscove...Neal! The one person she had been waiting anxiously to hear from, and here was a letter! Hurriedly she ripped it open, hunched forward excitedly as she read the letter quickly. After a brief moment, she let out an excited cry and laughed loudly, nearly dropping the letter as she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"A girl!" she exclaimed, finally removing her hand. "Neal and Yuki have a GIRL!" Immediately another voice echoed her words outside the headquarters, only MUCH louder.  
  
"Neal had a girl!!" Tobe shouted, followed by a near explosion of cheers from the entire refugee camp.  
  
Kel leaned against the back of her seat, grinning as she shook her head. She should have known Tobe would listen in on her. The entire camp had been waiting anxiously to hear the news and here it was.  
  
Grabbing the letter, she left her office to see what kind of mischief everyone was up to now. The refugees were dancing, clapping, laughing, and making as much noise and as loud as possible. Children ran after each other, laughing hysterically as the dogs chased them around. Some were singing, while others were talking excitedly about who they thought the baby would look like.  
  
Kel was nearly lifted off her feet as Merric ran over and gave her an enormous hug. "Isn't it great?" he yelled happily over the noise, before rushing off to celebrate. Another person came up to Kel, smiling broadly.  
  
"Another surprise for our friend, Nealan," Irnai said happily. The child seer, no different from years before other than height, had enjoyed every surprise that made its way into Neal's life. Her favorite so far had been five months after Neal and Yuki were married.They had found out Yuki was five months pregnant. Four months later, they had a baby boy. And now, a girl.  
  
Irnai smiled up at Kel, her eyes alight. "Do you remember what I said about Neal four years ago?"  
  
Kel looked at her, puzzled for a moment. Then her eyes widened. "About his daughter trying for knighthood?" she whispered, though no one would have heard her speaking in a normal voice.  
  
The young seer nodded, visibly pleased and excited. "She is this one. This is the lady knight."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Almost a week had gone by since Neal's letter had arrived at New Hope. Kel was on her way to Steadfast, where Neal and Yuki were staying. She rode Peachblossom, partially to make herself feel like it was the old days, and partially to see if the temperamental gelding liked Neal's children any better than Neal himself. Tobe rode beside her on Hoshi, still reluctant to let Kel travel anywhere without him. Merric had come as well, thrilled to death about Neal having his own little girl. All three were eager to reach Steadfast and the new baby.  
  
As they came into view of the fort walls, horn blasts told them they had been spotted. Several of the sparrows, taking naps on various shoulders, woke up with a start at the sound. They took flight, and Kel could see that they were just as eager to see the baby.  
  
Merric responded with his horn, and as they neared the fort entrance, the gate was lifted for them. They rode into the fort, and the gate closed.  
  
As they dismounted, all looked up to see Neal hurrying toward them. He would start to run, then force himself to slow down and walk, for dignity's sake. But he soon would grow impatient, and begin running again, starting the pattern over. Kel grinned, despite a small attempt to discard the urge to do so. Neal had been equally excited when their son, Trevon, was born.  
  
Finally, Neal couldn't stand it anymore and ran the rest of the way. "It's about time!" he exclaimed, coming to a stop before them. In his excitement, he almost forgot to stay a safe distance from Peachblossom. He beckoned to a few boys playing nearby, and they immediately came over. "Would you boys take care of these horses?" He then spoke specifically to the oldest one, a boy of about ten years. "Make sure all of them are fed and brushed."  
  
"But Peachblossom-" Tobe and Kel began worriedly.  
  
Neal shook his head with a crooked smile, resting a hand on the shoulder of the oldest boy. "Carsen here can handle that beast."  
  
Peachblossom snorted at Neal, but gently lipped the hand Carsen extended. Tobe smiled, nodding his approval of the younger boy's horse magic. And with that, the horses were taken away and Neal led his friends to the quarters his small family occupied. He walked quickly, talking all the while. "We're actually not that far. I figured you would want to get there as quickly as possible to see the baby."  
  
Merric laughed. "More like you couldn't wait to show off you brand new baby girl," he teased.  
  
Neal grinned a bit sheepishly, then stopped in front of the nearest building. As he opened the door, a small figure came bounding out and wrapped itself around Neal's leg.  
  
"Fahder!" it shouted joyfully, tugging on the hem of Neal's shirt. Neal, grinning, reached down and scooped up his 2 year old son. The boy giggled, his brown hair tousled and sticking up in odd places. His brown eyes sparkled, much like his mother's, although they seemed to be the only likeness between the two.  
  
Kel smiled, tousling the boy's hair even more. "Well hello, Trevon! How are you doing?"  
  
Trevon just smiled, choosing not to reply. Neal shook his head slightly, though still grinning, and entered the room he and his growing family occupied. Kel and the others followed.  
  
It was a rather comfortable room, large enough to accommodate a small family like Neal's. The spot of interest, however, was the bed where mother and baby sat together. Neal set Trevon down on the floor, the little boy scurrying to sit as close to his mother as possible, then crossed the room to sit by his wife, who smiled at him before turning to their visitors.  
  
"Please do come as close as you like. I'm no mother bear, and I certainly won't bite," she spoke teasingly.  
  
Kel smiled broadly at her Yamani friend, then followed Neal's lead and sat at the end of the bed. Tobe leaned against the bedpost nearest Kel, while Merric took the spot by Neal.  
  
"Can I.?" Merric asked sheepishly, holding his arms out. Yuki nodded, carefully placing the baby girl into Merric's open arms. Merric swallowed nervously, as if he were worried he would drop her, then smiled at the little girl. Quite awake and alert, she responded by reaching for his flaming hair, and squealed happily.  
  
Neal grinned, pride in his daughter plainly evident on his face. "One thing's for sure, she's an active little thing," he remarked happily, putting his finger out for her to grab onto. She promptly stuck it in her mouth, gurgling loudly.  
  
Merric laughed, then shook his head. "I feel like I'm going to drop her at any moment. Kel, you hold her."  
  
With that, he placed the baby into Kel's arms. Smiling, Kel put her own finger out for the baby to suck on. Instead, the tiny girl sat quite still, gazing at Kel intently. A bit taken aback, Kel studied her carefully.  
  
She was a rather big baby, but not as chubby as others Kel had held. Kel couldn't quite tell if she would look more like Neal, or Yuki. However, for a baby only a week old, she had quite a bit of hair. It was almost Yamani-black, but the brown was still visible. Her hair was straight at the top, but curled into tiny ringlets at the bottom. Her eyes were too gray to tell what color they would be, but the lashes were unmistakably long and dark. As for everything else, time would tell.  
  
Kel suddenly realized the others were staring at her. Looking up at the parents, she gave them a puzzled look. "Has she acted this way with anyone else?" she asked curiously.  
  
Neal shook his head, looking as confused as Kel felt. Yuki looked at her daughter, who had just reached out to grasp Kel's finger in her tiny hand. "She's never acted this way, Keladry. I wonder." Her voice drifted off and she shook her head quickly, dismissing whatever thought had entered her mind.  
  
Tobe reached out and took the baby from Kel's arms. Immediately, the girl was squealing with delight as she tried to grab his nose. This lightened the mood considerably, and Tobe laid her on the bed so he, Merric, and Trevon could play with her kicking feet.  
  
Kel turned her attention back to Neal and Yuki. "Have you decided on a name?" she asked, smiling to see the look of happiness return in her friends' eyes.  
  
Neal nodded, his old crooked smile returning. "Since we gave our first boy a Tortallan name, we decided we would give our first daughter a Yamani name."  
  
Yuki beamed. "We've decided to name her Akarii."  
  
Kel grinned as Merric started to tickle the baby's toes, creating a chain reaction as the little girl let out several loud giggles. Akarii of Queenscove, Kel thought. An excellent name for a future lady knight. 


	2. Review Notes

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! ^_^ And the peeps that write them. You guys were great, and I loved your comments so much...I answered them. So, if you don't want to know what I said, just skip this chapter and wait for the next one. It should be up soon!!!!!  
  
Snow*flake---**evil grin** I can't wait either. Oooo it shall be FUN!! ^_^ And hey, though it IS Akarii's story, that doesn't mean we can't tie up a few loose strings. xD Yup, you hit it right on the nail. Kel DOES have a romantic attachment, and HIS NAME IS DOM!!!!!! ^_^ Couldn't just leave her hanging, now, could we? They get to be in the story quite a bit. And I'll keep writing!  
  
LMiC2001---Thanks! I can't wait for the next one either..THE STORY MUST CONTINUE!!!!! After all, she just LEFT Kel riding off, and Tortall is still at war with Scanra..reminds me a bit too much of the first Lord of the Rings movie. O_o  
  
Ladyluck---I can't wait either! To see what happens, I mean. :D There's gonna be plenty of surprises, for you AND me. I'm still working out several wrinkles, and new stuff is ALWAYS popping into my mind..and my co-writer's. ^_^ Soo...WE SHALL SEE!!  
  
Keita---**dies laughing** We-ell, originally I was just going to let his hair go prematurely gray. ^_^ But maybe bald IS the way to go.. Just kidding, I'm gonna stick with the gray. But I think he'll eventually go bald too. **evil laugh**  
  
FireFly---Thanks!! ^_^ I will DEFINITELY continue this one. The second chapter is being typed right now, and I'll hopefully get it up within the week. I'm glad SOMEBODY thinks I'm a good writer..it's what I'd like to do as a profession.  
  
Okay peoples, thanks again! Now...ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! 


	3. Years Gone By

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of TP's copyrighted characters. If I did, they wouldn't exactly be TP's, now would they? ^_^ I still do, however, own my version of Neal's daughter. So ha! You steal her without prior approval, and the Flaming Green Jello gets to have a little fun at your expense. xD That is, if I can find a way to send Flaming Green Jello through the computer wires.... -_-;  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I loved all the nice comments and approval you gave me. *sniff* How sweet!! ^_^ FireFly, thank you for saying I'd make a great writer. THAT made my day! And Tris McGraw, I loved your review! That made my day too. Now on with Chapter 2!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Years went by, quickly for some, slow for others. The Scanran War was over. King Maggur had been defeated, and the Scanrans were back to their old tradition of fighting amongst themselves. The knights returned to Corus; in some cases, with their families. Neal was such a case. His family, grown since those years before, absolutely loved it in Corus. Their mother made sure they spent time in the Yamani Islands, learning more about both sides of their heritage. The two oldest loved this lifestyle; though both saw a few problems that affected them only..  
  
At the present time, the second oldest herself was enjoying one of her more favorite pastimes. Akarii of Queenscove had climbed into the branches of one of the many trees in one of the many courtyards, hoping to have some quiet time alone while she read a book on how to speak Yamani. On this day, home was far from being quiet, especially with two year old Meckam running around wildly.  
  
Thirteen years of life had changed the little baby into a teenage girl. Her dark brown hair was long, almost reaching the middle of her back, and wavy only at the ends. Vivid green eyes, like her father's, were framed by long, dark lashes. She had her mother's complexion, though darker from her summer's tan. She was tall for her age, at least a few inches taller than most of the boys. And it was obvious by the rips and stitches in her dress that she acted like them, as well.  
  
Akarii sighed, slightly exasperated as she adjusted her back to keep a knob of wood from poking into it. She wished she could be doing something else, but she didn't have many options. She DID, however, have a second book to read if she became unbearably bored. Shang Fighting Techniques, Volume Three. But still, Mama had demanded that she study up on her Yamani, as the family was planning to go visit the Islands soon.  
  
WITHOUT Trevon, she thought, almost angry as she blew a long strand of hair from her face. That lucky boy gets to stay in Corus and become a knight! While I have to go to the Islands and be stuck practicing my manners and proper etiquette.  
  
Akarii made a face, thoroughly disgusted at the idea. She turned her attention back to her book, only to be distracted again as the tree began to shake violently.  
  
Her hand immediately went to the dagger on her belt. This kind of thing had happened before, when a wandering Stormwing decided to take a rest. While there were no wars, the Stormwings continued to wander through Tortall, though in much smaller numbers.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Akarii realized that the force was coming from BELOW, not above. She looked down through the branches and immediately growled at what she saw. There were two boys, both about two years older than her, shaking the trunk and looking quite pleased with themselves.  
  
"Well that just won't do," she whispered, drawing her hand away from the dagger. In a few swift movements, Akarii had jumped from the tree, and landed quite close to the boys, who stopped shaking the tree. "What kind of lowlife imbeciles would shake a tree with a lady in it?" she asked, her tone indignant and arms crossed.  
  
"What kind of low-class lady climbs in trees?" sneered the taller of the boys.  
  
Akarii clicked her tongue impatiently. "The kind that would rather avoid scum like YOU." She started to push past them. "Now excuse me-"  
  
One of the boys shoved her into the tree, cutting her off. The other threw his fist at her head, but Akarii tilted it, and his fist smashed into the bark. Almost immediately, the first boy launched himself at her with a snarl.  
  
Akarii sighed wearily as she grabbed his shirt and threw him at his friend. They never learn.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"OW!" Akarii protested loudly as her brother placed a hand on her wrist.  
  
Trevon withdrew his hand, the icy green fire plainly visible. Now fifteen, he too had changed from the pudgy little toddler of years before to a tall, skinny young man. His brown hair was much like his father's, swept back from a widow's peak. With his dark brown eyes and Tortallan complexion, he looked every inch a noble's son.  
  
Trevon gave his sister a disapproving glance. "I can't fix it if you don't let me," he reminded her. "Would you rather have our wonderful FATHER take care of that?"  
  
Akarii grimaced. She knew what would happen if her father found out she had been in another fight. "Funny.." She sighed dejectedly. "Go at it."  
  
Trevon continued his healing procedure, looking up at his sister. "Why do you do this?" he asked suddenly, as if the question had been bothering him for some time.  
  
Akarii shrugged. "They insulted me. I won't stand for it."  
  
Trevon grinned as he turned his attention back to her wrist. "Come on, Arii," he teased, calling her by the more commonly-used name. "I know quite well that you insulted them as well."  
  
Arii laughed, grinning back at her brother. "You know me well," she admitted.  
  
"Akarii!" a voice shouted from the entryway of their home. Both Arii and Trevon winced. Their father had come home..and had, apparently, found out.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
An older Neal, hair just starting to gray at the edges, placed a hand over his daughter's eye to reduce the swelling. Thirteen years had not changed Neal a great deal. He still was the same opinionated Healer, with a heart to match his big mouth. One thing was different, however, and that was the growing appearance of worry lines on his forehead. The majority, he claimed to his wife, had been caused by their oldest daughter. This same daughter was staring back at him, almost daring him to say something. He finally did.  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't think," Arii declared stubbornly. "I hoped."  
  
Neal shook hi head, accompanied by a sigh. He withdrew his hand and placed it on her wrist. "Arii, you know quite well that when a noble is hurt, they come to me."  
  
Arii scoffed. "And believe me, those....THINGS acted nothing like nobles."  
  
"And I doubt you did either." Neal examined her wrist closely. "Very nice..did Trevon do this?"  
  
Arii nodded. Though he hadn't had a great deal of training, Trevon was quite skilled with his Gift.  
  
Neal smiled proudly. "If he weren't becoming a knight, I'd send him off to the university to master his Gift."  
  
Arii stared at him, disbelievingly. Didn't he KNOW how much she wanted to do that? "Then why don't you send Trevon to the university, and me in his place?" she asked in a somewhat strained voice.  
  
Neal appeared as if he hadn't heard her, but Arii caught a flash in his green eyes. "Well, I think that's about it. Any pain anywhere else?"  
  
Arii shook her head, repressing a sigh. "No. I'll go get some food and sleep."  
  
Neal smiled, though a bit tiredly. "That's my girl."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Arii wandered through the house, stopping only to play with Meck for a few minutes, before continuing on to her destination. She entered a small room, sparsely lit by a few candles. Trevon sat at his desk, hunched over one of the many books he had borrowed from the library in the royal university. He glanced up to see who had come in, then turned back to his book.  
  
"What's wrong, Arii?" he asked, scribbling something down on a scrap of parchment.  
  
Arii flopped onto the bed, picking at the covers with her long fingers. "Papa," she replied, disgust evident in her voice. "He STILL refuses to speak about being a lady knight."  
  
"Of course he refuses," Trevon replied, keeping his eyes on the book. "He knows nothing about being a lady knight. He isn't a lady."  
  
Arii gave her brother a withering look. "About MY becoming a lady knight," she said dryly. She continued to pick at the bedspread, pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she searched for words.  
  
Trevon set down his quill and turned to face his sister. "There's something else. Tell."  
  
Arii sighed, rolling over onto her back. "All my life I've been surrounded by women who dared to step out of tradition. I've been in the company of the Lioness, for Mithros' sake! And Keladry of Mindelan-"  
  
"Aunt Kel," Trevon interrupted. "You know she prefers it."  
  
Arii shot him another withering glare before continuing. "The point is, it really gets to me that I can't do the one thing I've watched people do all my life. The one thing I've WANTED to do all my life."  
  
Trevon sat silent for a moment, brow furrowed with thought....and even concern. "I know exactly what you mean." He spoke quietly, looking at the floor. "That's how I've felt for a long time."  
  
Arii rolled back onto her stomach, looking up at Trevon with surprise. "What?"  
  
Her brother looked up, dark brown eyes staring levelly into her vivid green ones. "Ever since father took me to the university when I was seven, I've wanted to study there. Forget the knighthood, I wanted to be a scholar. When I first discovered my Gift, I wanted to study and learn how to master it. And now...." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "I STILL want to, but what can I do?"  
  
Arii propped herself up on her elbows, mind racing and a new fire alight in her eyes. "Trevon, Queenscove is one of the most important fiefs in all of Tortall. It's the duty of our boys to become knights and serve the Crown. It's a great honor-"  
  
Trevon groaned, interrupting her as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "Don't you think I know that? And here I am, wanting to throw away my duty to my fief...to the Crown."  
  
Arii sat up, leaning forward eagerly. "So do it! Pass on your duty to someone else, and take up the life of a scholar!"  
  
He snorted derisively, before replying, "And how will THAT work? All our uncles have daughters, and no sons! And we can't exactly wait for Meck to grow up-"  
  
"Me!" Arii exploded, angrily taking one slipper from her foot and throwing it at his head. "Are you truly so dense that you don't remember I've ALWAYS wanted to be a lady knight?"  
  
Trevon stared at her for a moment, then turned back to his book. "Oh yes, EXCELLENT idea Arii," he retorted, voice completely sarcastic. "Let you run off and leave me to face the wrath of our father. Just BRILLIANT, Arii."  
  
Glaring, Arii stood and left the room. Moments later, she stalked back in to retrieve her slipper. So obviously she wouldn't have Trevon's help on this matter. At least, not willingly. She would have to do this on her own....and it wouldn't be the first time. 


	4. And Now a Word from our Sponsor

Okay, I've got a quick blurb of good news. I HAVE A MUSE!!! ^_^ Well, at least for this story. She doesn't have a name..yet. Or at least she hasn't told me what it is. SHE'S KEEPING THINGS FROM ME! **narrows eyes as muse sticks tongue out at her** Well, xP to you too! Ye-eah. And now...  
  
GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **pounds head on keyboard** weilhgioiwelsighiengishhoeing!!!!!!!!!  
  
**deep breaths** Sorry, I have distressing information for you guys..and myself..and my co-writer..and my MUSE!! **cringes as muse starts shouting expletives** Ya see, I kinda..erm..am having a long-term brain lapse. So, I kinda am having a hard time typing up the next chapter. I want to fix some things first, and my muse is being..erm..difficult. To say the least.  
  
So, to TRY to make up for that completely retarded screw-up on my part and hers, I'm gonna do another review-notes chapter. Originally, I was just gonna write back to you guys in the Author's Note of the next story chapter, but....yeah.  
  
This is gonna be kinda long..I had a LOAD of reviews, which I'd like to thank you guys for. If you don't really care what I had to say to ya, skip this chapter and wait for the next one..or read the next one..I guess it all depends on when I get the nextest chapter up and when you read this. :P  
  
BonnieJ.---Thanks! She kinda NEEDS to be fascinated with Kel. What other lady knight role model will she have? Alanna excluded. ^_^  
  
Snow*flake---^_^ Review review notes as much as ya like! Keeps me busy. Of COURSE knocking sense into Neal's skull isn't acceptable, but it may be necessary. But Arii most likely won't get the privilege. Mwahaha.Oh yes, Kel gets to have a chat with Arii. Right after she has a chat with Dom. 'Cause fun stuffs are happening!!! Glad you like the story! Oh hey, your story One Last Kiss is pretty good. I like the originality of the idea. ^_^  
  
ladyluck---HA!! They do! I just realized they both have some of Neal in them..heh heh! Arii HAS to be a knight, or this story won't go very far. :P Glad you like it though!  
  
FireFly---Awww.^_^ Somebody else thinks I'd make a great pro writer!! **sniffs** Hey!! Good deal, I'm glad the story is "flowing", and that people like the humor added in. And I will most CERTAINLY keep it going! Even if it takes years.  
  
Dyana-of-Tortall---Thanks! Another person who says I should go pro. ^_^ Happy day!!!! Oh, and thanks for putting me on your favorites list. I nearly fell out of my seat in joy.  
  
Galadriel Greenleaf---GAH!!!! Not Alice, PLEASE not Alice! She's scary. I'll try to hurry and get the next chapter up, just so you don't have to sic Alice on me. ^_^;  
  
lizzy---I'll definitely write more. LOTS more! Basically, Neal's being stubborn because this is his "baby girl" we're talking about. He's always wanted to see his daughter grow up into a wonderful woman like her mother, and would hate to see her hurt in any way. ^_^ And nobody is too old to be yelled at. Neal will come to his senses, one way or another. Though it won't exactly be willingly.  
  
Regan---YAY!!!!!!! ^_^ Well, I've just started writing it this school year. I don't even exactly know how I found time to write it. Hope you do read it! I'd love to hear your opinion. ((Since you know how much I value it. :D)) I'll try to visit, really I will!!!  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it for now!!! I'll work increasingly hard to get over this brain lapse, and to get my muse to work with me. **rolls eyes as muse shakes head stubbornly** No, you have no choice. You're MY muse, so deal with it.  
  
**sighs** This shall be a difficult . 


	5. Change of Plans

Yes, I know Author Notes are not allowed as separate chapters. But seeing as I'm preparing to scrap this I'm using this to forewarn anyone who was interested in this story.

In the time since I last updated Result of a Prediction, I went back and revised my story. I have a new plot idea, and had to scrap some things that I had planned originally. Because of these events, I am scrapping this story and uploading my revised version. To anyone who was interested in Arii's story, I will be continuing it in my revised version. I can't guarantee it'll be done in a timely manner, but if you're interested you're more than welcome to read it.

I'd like to quickly thank everyone who read and commented on Result of a Prediction. I really appreciated it, and learned a lot about my writing from your comments. Thanks for all your help and support!


End file.
